1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with film laminates of low density polyethylene and polyolefin blends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed to coextrude laminated films from two or more different thermoplastic polymers. Insofar as is now known, it has not been proposed to coextrude laminated films of the low density polyethylene and blends of polybutene-1 and low density polyethylene or polypropylene.